


Finally Relieved

by ButtLordLunaPower



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Gay Male Character, Hotel Sex, Masturbation, Other, Shameless Smut, Vibrators, World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtLordLunaPower/pseuds/ButtLordLunaPower
Summary: America has too much to deal with, and no time to himself. So America makes the time in his hotel room. No catch, no thinking, just masturbation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this! It came to me while reading other smut.

America had no time to himself these past couple months, sure, he was able to indulge here and there, but he never had time to feel himself.

America wouldn't call it sexual frustration, he wasn't angry because of the fact he has had no time for sex, or relieve himself, believe me, he has gone a lot longer without it, mostly during the Revolutionary, and the Civil War and they lasted for years. He couldn't pin the problem for his frustration, but for this meeting, it finally blew over, and so he decided to save everyone from his harsh wrath, (He hasn't shown any 'true anger' since the Cold War) he had decided to call England and tell him he wasn't coming, due to travel sickness, which happened more often than not, but England was surprised none the less, but understood (He hadn't missed a meeting in decades.) 

Thankfully, Germany let him off the hook, because sure he was late but maybe a couple minutes, but everyone needs some time off, and England and France would be there to check in later.

This leads to now. Laying in his hotel bed, legs spread only so much, but still clothed. His white button-up shirt he was going to wear to today's meeting was shamelessly disheveled and crooked. One of his pale arms was under his head, and the other was roaming his stomach. The long fingers (France said they were piano fingers because how long they were) brushed over his belly button to his pants, and back up again. He gave a low shutter. He honestly could probably scream, and not a single person would hear, but he wanted himself to himself, just in case, he didn't want a curious passerby knocking from the loud, and lude noises. 

He loved foreplay. You'd think that he would want to just get to fucking, but honestly, he loved teasing, pinching and licking himself and others. He loved spending an hour just messing with the head of his cock, no orgasm, just slow strokes on the head. During sex, he'd ask his partners to go as slow as they could, and without warning, just slam their cocks right in, giving the American some of the best orgasms ever.

His fingers slid to the inside of his thigh, giving himself a small rub and even debated on whether or not he should unbutton his pants, but he decided against it, he wanted to make this last for as long as he could. 

He traced his fingers along his abs. He circled his erect nipples, but never touching.  
Another moan erupted, the tip of his middle finger lightly brushing over his nipple, and his erection begging to be released from his pants. He showed no mercy to himself. Quickly, he began a soft tug, he waiting for what seemed like forever, teasing himself. Biting his lips because he wasn't even aware he was going to tug his nipples, but here he was, tugging and moaning.  
He stayed like this for a while. Just rubbing and tugging, moaning and groaning because he wanted to be touched, even when he pleaded to himself, he knew it was all in vain though. Finally though, one of his hands rushed down to his zipper and button and quickly, shoved his pants off, leaving just plain black boxers. 

He could see himself prodding through it. Again, it had been so long, why not just give himself the benefit of the doubt, and just stroke his hard cock, let himself cum furiously with a scream.  
He was going to do that, but not so soon, he had another plan in mind. 

America was happy, really he was, but he was more happy that he was able to bring some toys with him. Anal beads. When he was getting on the plane, he was never really questioned by guards, all he had to do was show his I.D. and he was off. He used that to his advantage. Putting a dildo vibrator, anal beads, and some lube in his suitcase. He pretty much planned this out. 

Alfred spread his legs wider. He was straining, wanting to touch himself, but he wanted to cum with something inside of him, anything, even if it were just his fingers, or his whole hand. America decided to lay on his hands and knees, ass high in the air, and even during sex he felt like the sexiest person alive. First thing he grabbed was the lube, of course. Apply the white original substance onto his middle finger, and eventually guiding it to push into his tight hole. "Oh, fuck~" Alfred moaned, his face burying into the hotels pillow. He pushed the finger to it's hilt, then dragged it back out with a low sigh in pleasure. Again, he added lube to the middle finger, but also applied it to the finger next to it (not the pointer), and again dragged it to his hole, and slowly pushed in. His fingers rubbing against the inside of his walls, deliberately missing his prostate for a much bigger effect.

He scissored himself, his ass clutching against his fingers, unwilling to stretch. Has it really been this long since he has had sex of any kind?  
"Oh God...~" Another moan erupted as he unintentionally rubbed against his prostate, it was just so sudden that he thought he could cum from just that, but no, he was going to push forward.

Alfred quickly removed his fingers, rubbing them against his puckered hole, adding to some stimulation. Bitting his lips even harder, he took his free hand that was behind his head, and brushed his bangs around his face, desperately needing a distraction.  
Unconsciously though, his hand guided him to the hotel's drawer. Opening it, laid black anal beads, his gripped the toy, quickly grabbing it, shutting the drawer, and applying lube to the first little ball, he giggled slightly, still desperate, even when the first bead entered. 

Groaning slightly, he slowly entered the second bead, slightly larger than the last, he pushed his head into the pillow with a slight groan. He entered the third, then the fourth bead, they got larger and larger, finally getting to the last one, the largest, he very slowly settled it it, resting it directly against his prostate.

He buried his face deeper into the pillow, biting and grabbing on to nothing but air in his mind, he was so blissed out, he didn't know what to do with himself, he wanted to scream, "Fuck, fuck fuck, fuck me please." He begged to no one, he attempted to push the beads deeper, "OH, Fuck, oh fuck, yes, yes, yes-" Another push deeper, and his eyes were in the back of his head, he never wanted to let go, never wanted the pleasure to go away.

Finally, when he began regaining his senses, he slowly started pulling them out. He could feel the shape of each bead exiting his hot hole, bits of lube oozing out, and some even running down the inside of his thighs.  
Again, he tried to brush the blond locks that stuck to his face from sweat away from his eyes. He felt as if it took too much energy just to do one thing, something so small. But he hasn't cum yet, and he still had his vibrator. 

He rolled to lay on his back, pushed his knees to his chest, coated his fingers again in lubrication, and once again added two fingers to begin with instead of one.  
His ass was much more stretched due to the beads that were in his ass previously, and he loved it, he even rewarded himself by rubbing his fingers against his prostate in order to encourage himself. It successfully did so, and he forcefully laid his head back into the pillow. Moments later though, he made his way to the drawer again, and pulled out his beloved vibrator. Instantly, he licked the tip if the dildo. Wanting to taste someone living and breathing, knowing that not for a couple months would he get such a chance again, he coated it in lube, he didn't want his day ending badly because he tore something inside. The beads were easy because they were a decent size, but a thick pink vibrator, was another story. Feet digging into the comforter, he slowly slid the vibrator in, pushing, and pushing, only adding to the pleasure, even before he hit his prostate, but when he finally did, he again pushed his knees to his chest and groaned, and turned the pink vibrator on a low setting. He moved his hands the kept the toy in place to tug at the sheets. Even on the lowest setting, he was still gasping in pleasure, it felt like the first time again with the nurse that took care of him when England went away overseas. The male nurse that cared for him pushed him against the wall and fucked him raw, and it was one of the best things in his life, and definitely something he would never forget. He pushed the toy deeper, and turned it up higher, "OH FUCK ME, YES!" He screamed, and immediately covered his loud mouth with the back of his hand, and biting as hard as possible. Unaware of himself though, he turned it up even higher. "FUCK ME PLEASE,-" America forced a pillow over his head to cover the screams of pleasure, surprised that nobody had come knocking, he still kept pushing in, going higher and higher. "Oh God, Oh God, Please Motherfucker, please fuck me!~" He honestly couldn't take it anymore, he rolled onto his knees and his legs spread on the covers, forcing the dildo even further, and his cock bouncing on the sheets, and he rode the dildo while he tugged and rolled his nipples, red and used, but sensitive, and his cock was ready to cum. "F- Fuck me please, please, please, please... Ohhhhhhhhhhh God!-" Pleasure was overwhelming him, it was too much, way too much. "Ugh, please let me cum." He was honestly talking to noone but himself of course, but he was too high up in the clouds to care. This was going to be the best orgasm in forever. He was alone, he could experience it all by himself! He bounced harder, and faster on the vibrating pink dildo, hitting his prostate without stopping, and his mouth hanging open, and his cock finally being stoked and getting the attention it needed. He gave a very, very large shout. "OH FUCK YES! CUMMING, CUMing, Cumming!" Semen splattered against the sheets and dripped from his cock. Out of breath and tired, he laid down, he didn't care if it was in his own cum, he didn't care about the pink vibrator that slipped out of his ass and vibrated on the sheets still. All he wanted was sleep. And finally after months of frustration, he was finally relieved.

**Author's Note:**

> Huh... well... I did that... and I just sinned...  
> *Voices in my head* "I thought you were atheist..."
> 
> Yeah, so I have done nothing wrong! 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed~!


End file.
